


[宁羞]  戒指

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	[宁羞]  戒指

一 

聚会请的人并不多，准确的说是很少，姜承録还没走进包厢，就听到了高振宁的声音。很奇怪的是，他的声音没有了以前那种虚张声势般的聒噪，语气平和稳重，却依旧掷地有声。  
姜承録来得晚了些，明奎给他留了个靠门左角的位置，右边挨着义进哥，他们似乎等了他很久，一阵寒暄后又转头继续谈天说地去了。  
高振宁举着杯子停下来看他，歪着头笑了。他带着一副黑框的平光眼镜，看不清眼中的神色。  
“好久不见啊筛哥。”

姜承録很久没有说过中文了，饭桌上很嘈杂，但这句话就这么清晰得落在他耳中，石头砸进水里一样。  
习得的语言是一种记忆，如果很久没有使用，就会逐渐遗失。但是有些话如果重复得太多次，就会变成像姓名一样的本能。  
他装作没听见，偏过头脱下外套，放在靠椅上。

喻文波站起来敬了一杯酒，他穿得很正式，黑色的西装，打着蓝灰条纹的领带，用一只纯银缀金的蒂凡尼领带夹谨慎得扣在衬衣上。  
那个领带夹是姜承録今天送给他的，还有只一模一样的，别在旁边王柳羿的胸前。  
“这个事儿不想搞的很麻烦，也就想让在座的哥几个都见证一下，算是有头有尾了。反正谢谢大家能来吧，别的也不说了。”  
喻文波喝酒上脸，他今天高兴，也喝得多，脸上红得像是刮了痧，眼睛却清明得很。

姜承録有一瞬间觉得很恍惚。  
有时候人对于时间是没有概念的，回忆起很多事都是眨眼而过。可就是某一个细节忽然对比起来，才发现十年苍茫，已经兜兜转转了这么久。  
十年前喻文波和王柳羿还是两个弟弟，骨架稚嫩得像小学生，去成衣店买西装连最小的尺码都撑不起来。那年留下的照片里，两个人看上去像偷穿大人衣服的小孩。  
如果从体型上来看，他和高振宁却是唯二没有什么变化的。  
真的没有什么变化吗？

姜承録抿了一口清酒，举杯子的时候抬起眸，故作无意得看向高振宁。  
他的肩好像比以前还要宽了些，没穿外套，深蓝色的羊绒毛衣套在衬衣外，喉结下解开了一颗扣子。  
他以前不会这么穿的，二十岁的高振宁只会穿宽松的卫衣和运动裤，潮牌外套和棒球帽，配上他五颜六色，引以为傲的球鞋。  
而三十岁的他，穿着低调的纯色衬衫和外套，一尘不染的皮鞋，不经意挽起袖口，露出带着日辉纹秒针盘的江诗丹顿腕表。  
他的手还是很大，能看见掌背上的青筋和血管，手指颀长骨节分明，右手的无名指上，戴着一枚金色的圆形环戒。

“承録？”  
“我去一趟洗手间。”  
姜承録没有回头，从靠椅上取下外套，逃也一样得离开了包间。

二

姜承録喜欢过高振宁，在十八岁那年，一个情难自抑的年纪。但他的喜欢和宝蓝那种却又不一样。  
宝蓝从没有掩藏过自己的情感，他像是每个初恋时不顾一切的小孩，踉跄着浑身是伤得跑了九十九步，站到喻文波面前，疲惫却期待的对他说，还有最后一步哟，你要过来拥抱我吗？  
可当时的喻文波没有迈出那一步，所以宝蓝很酷得转了身，沿着来的那条路又跑了回去，不仅如此，还跑的越来越远，到最后喻文波后悔了，怎么都追不上。  
但姜承録不行，他做不到。  
他的自尊和骄傲让他只能永远站在原地，巴巴地看着那个人，希望有一天他能向自己走来。

王柳羿说这不该是他的性格啊，shy哥该是那个永远闪现向前的人，怎么能有这么多顾虑呢？  
姜承録后来想了想，因为高振宁有女朋友啊。  
他有女朋友，而且毫不掩饰自己有女朋友，甚至带着些炫耀的成分，在不合适的时期以不合适的方式，处理着不合适的感情生活。  
姜承録见过他的女朋友，她好像还是自己的粉丝，要了签名，离开的时候他浅薄的中文听见她在说他瘦。  
高振宁回头看了他一眼，目光毫不掩饰得落在了他的腰上，姜承録下意识转过身去回避这样的打量。  
“那可不，我筛哥的腰比你都瘦你信不？”  
宁是抱过他的腰的。在每一个走错路的时候，两只大手扣在他的腰身上，强势得把整个人捞回来。  
姜承録就像一只被叼住后颈皮的幼猫，没有任何反抗的余地。

你喜欢腰瘦的吗？  
高振宁愣了一下，抱着头往后躺倒在电竞椅上，翘着二郎腿笑了起来。  
“腰瘦的女孩子，抱着多舒服。”  
姜承録咬了咬唇，觉得自己傻透了，那天晚上他把id改成了要胖成一只猪。  
瘦有什么用呢，他喜欢的，是腰瘦的女孩子。

三  
上海的三月份还是阴冷的，刚出门就是一阵风刮在脸上，昏沉的酒气瞬间去了一大半。  
酒店室内全面禁烟，高振宁裹紧风衣外套，顺着绿化带和停车位找过去，在拐角的阴影里，终于看到了那明明灭灭的星火。

“什么时候学会抽烟了？”  
“啊？”  
高振宁站得很近，宽大的手搭在他的腕上，顺着掌根摸到指尖，捻住温热的烟嘴取出来，火星跌在地上焰火一样碎开。  
他往前一步，皮鞋踩上去碾灭火星，却没有收回脚，原地站定了。两个人几乎紧贴着挨上，挤在阴暗的拐角里，像两只抱着取暖的兽。

高振宁有一瞬间很想环开手臂，把面前这个人拥入怀中。  
但他没有，他只是闻着姜承録身上的木系香水味，脑袋像喝醉了一样昏沉。  
这个味道让他想起十九岁的姜承録，面墙坐在钢琴前，背影挺直颀瘦，肩胛骨像一对栖息的翅膀。  
二十岁的高振宁是个粗人，他不知道遗世独立这个词，只觉得这样的姜承録，有种触不可及的距离。

“筛哥这么久没见我，有没有发现我的变化？”  
姜承録有些慌张，他本能得别过头，呼出来的热气在空中凝结成白茫茫的雾。  
他不知道高振宁指的哪方面，也不想暴露自己关注他的事实。  
“我...不知道。”  
高振宁取下来那副黑色的平光眼睛，折叠着收进风衣胸前的口袋，伸手握住了姜承録的手腕，引着他摸到了自己的脸上。  
微凉的手指上还没散去的烟草味缭绕在鼻息，高振宁觉得心尖尖都在颤抖。  
“我做了五次激光祛痘印，还好你没看到恢复期的我，像只褪皮的蛤蟆，可丑了。”  
他说的很轻松，其实只有经历过才知道，蜕皮期疼痒的时候恨不得把头剁下来。高振宁有两年几乎没有怎么见过阳光，激光术后的皮肤很脆弱，他躲在口罩和帽子后像个孤魂野鬼。  
至少所有的努力都有结果。

姜承録犹豫了一下，还是颤着手抚摸过他的脸，指尖能碰到一些凹凸，但确是要平整了许多。  
他想收回手，却被高振宁握紧了手腕，动弹不得。  
高振宁吻了他的手指。  
干燥温热的唇，落在夹烟的食指和中指上，眷恋得深吸了一口气。

四  
是从什么时候发现的呢？  
很早，在高振宁的记忆中。  
他就像是只挨打多了的狗，养成了一种本能性的警觉，这种警觉让他能从北走到南，从黑网吧和无良战队里逃出来，也让他学会合同只签一年。  
而这种警觉告诉他，姜承録在看他。  
高振宁甚至能想象得到，他现在一定是这幅模样：双手抱着垂在前面，站得笔直，丹凤眼从厚重的刘海间故作无意得抬起来，轻飘飘落在自己的背上。  
如果自己立即回过头，说不定目光还能和他撞上，看到他腼腆害羞地笑，无措得别过头。  
高振宁想，自己应该这么做的，坦坦荡荡去面对，而不是像这样如芒在背，胆战心惊。  
可他并不坦荡，他问心有愧。

那是很动荡的一年，高振宁以为自己应该会是最先离开的那个，但他没想到一向最好说话的蓝哥，做得比他还绝。挂牌公告出来的第二天，他在微博上宣布了退役，没有留退路，赔了很多钱。  
“你他妈发什么疯？”  
蓝哥当时还看着他笑，因为摘了牙套带着透明的保持器，说话时声音叽里咕噜的。  
“没有啊，本来冠军都拿了嘛，也没什么追求了，再打下去也是给人生下一阶段找目标的过渡期而已，我已经找到了下一个目标，就该离开了啊。”  
他说这话的时候没有看杰克，虽然其它人都在看着杰克，希望他能说着什么。  
而杰克谁都没看，抿嘴盯着地板一动不动。

宝蓝走之前把自己的桌面收拾干净了，三层的手办没法带走，全分给了新人，霞洛的那对拆开送给了forge和小乐言。  
高振宁什么都没分到，他的转会合同谈得早，打包那屋子鞋就花了一上午，下来时只看到蓝哥已经搬空了桌面，坐在电竞椅上最后一次打开了电脑。  
他把所有个人文件都烤在了移动硬盘里，把各个软件中存的账号和密码删除了，最后要删游戏账号的时候，一直在rank的杰克才忽然转过头。  
“蓝哥，再打一把？”  
王柳羿摇了摇头，删掉了账号。  
所有的个人文件都处理完了，桌面上喻文波的几张表情包却还留着，王柳羿调笑着说是留给新辅助的礼物。  
喻文波头也没回得继续打rank，接着德莱文的两把斧。

下路组和上野总归是不同的。下路组是互相绑定，息息相关，生死共存的关系。上野却不是，他们没有那么多理所应当，帮不帮都凭缘分。  
有时候明明英雄选的没有缘分，姜承録却还是会不要命得去换血，也不管自己状态，疯狗一样追着别人打，压下来血线后，小声而坚定地叫他。  
“宁王，来上。”  
高振宁好像明白了什么，却又不能明白透彻。

直到他离开的那天，义进过来拥抱他，一只手臂揽住他的脖子把他整个人拉弯了腰，一只手穿过腋下拍着他的背。  
两个人的身高差让这本该煽情的画面显得很滑稽，喻文波觉得矫情，也可能怕自取其辱，只是用拳头扣了一下他的肩。  
而姜承録走到了他面前，两只手搭在他的腰间拽成了拳，下巴抵在他的肩上，很小声得说了一句“加油”。  
有那么几秒，高振宁听不见自己的心跳，好像所有声音都消失了，只剩下姜承録的呼吸，和他扣在自己腰上颤栗的手。  
他应该回抱一下的，哪怕只是敷衍。但他差点放在姜承録背上的手，还是搭在了他的肩上，轻轻把人从怀中推开。  
“筛哥，你也加油。”

心理学上说，现实情境的更迭会篡改人们对于记忆的解读。  
高振宁想，那他在否定，拒绝，怀疑和承认，后悔这几个时期，去解读那天姜承録眼中收回的目光，一定会得到各种不同的答案。  
但事实是他很少去回忆，绝大多数时刻，就算是无意间想起那双眼睛，他的胸口就会不可抑止的抽疼。

五

叮铃一声，高振宁用房卡开了门，他的手圈在姜承録的腰间，轻轻一揽就把人带进了房间。  
厚重的风衣外套顺势落了地，高振宁没有开灯，只是抱着姜承録，手圈在颀瘦紧致的腰身上，下巴亲昵地抵在他的侧脸摩擦。  
“筛哥的腰还是这么瘦啊...”  
这句话黏糊糊得落在姜承録的耳朵上，却一瞬间让他如梦初醒，双手抵着高振宁的胸把人推开了。  
他甚至庆幸房间里没有开灯，所以自己潮红的脸颊和眼眶也不会被看见。  
“我做不到...对不起...”  
转身还没碰到门把手，高振宁却拉住了他的手腕，他本能的往后退，没收住脚整个人撞到了门板上，后脑勺却磕在一个宽厚的掌心。

黑暗中高振宁离他很近，近到他说的每一句话，似乎都带着热气打在自己的面门上，无处可躲。  
“筛哥不是喜欢我吗？”

“你说...什么？”

高振宁笑了，他的笑不再是二十岁的大男孩毫不掩饰的张扬大笑，只是说话的时候从嘴角泄露了一丝笑意，带着几不可闻的气音。  
“打比赛的时候就老是偷偷看我，退役的时候抱着我哭，刚才吃饭的时候也在看我。”  
“送给宝蓝的那对领带夹，听说曾经是想要送给我的呢。”

姜承録觉得他现在应该夺门而逃，十几年不明不白的感情，被扒光了摆上台面，他羞愤得整个人都在颤栗，双腿没有了任何力气。  
原来他知道的，这么多年来，他都知道。  
高振宁却扣紧他的手放到了唇边，他对姜承録的手指有着道不清的执念，或许所有见过他弹钢琴的人，都会觉得那指尖跳动的是流露的灵魂。

“要停下吗？”  
他知道姜承録的纠结和犹豫，像站在一个颤栗的天平上，理智和感性相互厮打，做不出任何抉择。  
所以高振宁没有问他“要做吗？”，而是问他“要停下吗？”  
这二者是截然不同的后果，前者不过是用一个礼貌绅士的枷锁，困住了两个人而已。姜承録既没有办法亲口说出那句逾越理智的许可，高振宁也没办法在允许之前越距。  
而后者姜承録不用任何回答，他可以理解为默许，把感性的砝码慢慢加注直到姜承録放下一切顾虑。

高振宁吻他的手指，嘴唇贴着带着烟草味的指尖一路厮磨到手腕，把白色的毛衣袖撩到手肘，去亲吻他小臂那条淡化的疤痕。  
姜承録在颤抖，但他没有说话，他无法拒绝。  
“要停下吗，筛哥？”  
高振宁把他压在墙边，灼热的呼吸慢慢贴近，含住了那朝思暮想的唇。

那对蒂凡尼的领带夹，姜承録保留了整整十年。  
他第一次见到那个款式时，就觉得很漂亮，纯银的夹子中间缀着金色的橫纹，简单而精致。  
他买了两个，但是高振宁当年还是不怎么穿西装的，他们唯一能穿得那么正式的场合，是夺冠后的颁奖之夜。  
姜承録想，那就颁奖之夜的时候，亲手把这个领带夹别在高振宁的胸口吧。  
他没有其他的想法，也不奢求任何回应，只是很单纯得觉得，如果能够和他戴着同样的领带夹走上领奖台，会是件不留遗憾的事。  
可惜到了那天晚上，高振宁并没有穿西装，他女朋友帮他搭了一身纯黑的大衣，显露出他宽阔的肩膀和挺拔的身高，气宇轩昂，很帅气。  
但是没有领带。  
姜承録没有说任何话，他默默换了一个暗红色的绸带领结，在走上舞台的时候，回头等待着身后的打野。  
至少在那一刻，他们并肩走上了属于彼此的荣耀。  
那对领带夹，到最后也没有用到的地方。

六  
高振宁出生在北方的一个小城，说了名字也没人听过的地方，闭塞，朴素。那儿和韩国唯一的共同点，应该只有无比接近的经度。  
说起来也好笑，就算理论上还能更先看到朝阳，过着东八区的小城，时间却依旧要比韩国晚一个小时。  
四点钟的通天亮，五点钟的夜朦胧，像极了他们俩的感情，说不清谁早谁晚，但高振宁总要迟钝一步。

去过北方的人应该都知道，大冬天外面零下二三十度，天寒地冻的时候，人们总爱窝在房子里，往回十几年乡下很多地方还有炕，下面烧炭火的那种。  
选择匮乏的年纪，他只能窝在炕上和朋友谈天说地，做没有边际的梦，这些幻想很少能成真。高振宁聪明就聪明在，他知道什么是理想，什么是现实。  
他可以在幻想中穿过几千公里的中国一路南下，去海边穿着凉鞋短裤吹风，但现实中他刚打开门，鹅毛大雪卷着冰棱就足以让他寸步难行。

一样的道理。  
理想中他可以走到姜承録的面前，一脸坦荡得把话问清楚，筛哥你是不是喜欢我啊？  
而现实中的他，连回头与他直视都要闪躲。

这不是一种懦弱，精神世界的成长，总是跟不上脚步和眼界的。  
特别是男生，总是要比实际的年纪幼稚几岁。就算高振宁进入社会很早，那段时间他也不过是个狂妄自负的大男孩。  
很多根深蒂固的观念怎么都改不掉，就像口音一样如影随形。  
比如二十岁的他还是会怀念北方的冻梨，想吃炒方便面配着宏宝莱的荔枝汽水，有什么意见会不留情面得直说，觉得彰显一个男人气概的方式是嗓门和肌肉。  
但世故老成的他又很明确地知道，所有的离经叛道都有一个阈值。比如早恋是一件很酷的事，而恋上一个男人，却是犯罪。

书上说，一个人直到二十五岁之后，才能慢慢摆脱原生家庭的影响。  
所以当年的高振宁花了很长一段时间，很多的心里建设，才能够勉强承认，姜承録在自己心中，是不同的。  
只可惜他认知到这一点的时候，两个人已经物是人非。

七  
姜承録在发抖，他整个人跪趴在床单上，脸埋进枕头里，肩和脊梁都止不住得颤栗，两条腿抖得像筛子。  
高振宁有一瞬间觉得自己在欺负人，揽住了姜承録的腰，俯身下去把胸口贴在了他瘦削的脊背上，嘴唇去触碰那通红的耳朵企图安抚，却换来了更激烈的颤抖。  
像个第一次做爱的男孩。  
高振宁不明白，为什么都快三十岁的人了，姜承録还会有这样青涩的反应。

这些落在心里却都变成了疼惜，高振宁只能把腰上的力收得更紧一些，另一只手放缓了抚慰姜承録下身的节奏，然后慢慢亲吻他的肩膀。  
他还没有进去，下身硬邦邦直愣愣得卡在姜承録的股间，却没有任何动作。他不是二十岁没有定力的男孩，他知道现在当务之急，是安抚怀中害怕的爱人。  
直到那些颤抖逐渐变得失控，姜承録从枕头间慢慢泄露出几声呻吟，纤细的腰身弓起又塌陷在床铺上，高振宁感受到了手心的一片黏腻灼热。  
姜承録像是失水之后的游鱼，张着口失神得喘息着，高振宁贴着他烧红的侧脸去亲吻眼角的泪水，手指却顺着股间，尝试着去探进那处无人触及的禁地。

“戒指...”  
高振宁以为自己听错了，停下了手。  
“戒指...拿掉...”

高振宁这些年有过很多个女朋友，但他从来没有和谁带过情侣对戒。人总是要长教训的，年轻的时候吃过亏，大言不惭得承诺了给不起的东西，到最后受伤的是两个人。  
十九岁的姜承録喜欢穿各种颜色的衬衣，解开头两颗扣子，露出纤细的锁骨，然后在食指上戴一枚戒指。  
网上说戒指戴在食指，是求偶的意思。  
后来高振宁换了战队，和老队友站到了对立方，比赛总有胜负，他们握手的时候，高振宁发现姜承録食指上的戒指不见了。  
那双弹钢琴的手上空荡荡，像是没有了任何束缚。  
高振宁心里平白多了几分惴惴，那种感觉就像是，失去了什么从未拥有过的东西。

他退役的时候单独和喻文波出去喝了一顿酒，男人就是这样，有些话只有借着酒劲才敢说出来。那时候喻文波的合同还有一整年，王柳羿却已经在北京读完了预备学期，下个月就去韩国报道。  
喻文波拉着他，像是条被扔在马路中央的丧家之犬，嘴巴里反反复复得问，他会不会很快就喜欢上别人了？  
蓝哥性格三心二意，小时候奥数学一半转头喜欢上了吉他，吉他没学出来，又去下围棋。他可以短时间很热爱一样东西，也可以很快放弃，转头爱上其他的。  
喻文波最后的那一年，每天胆战心惊得像是头上悬着一把刀，退役以后马不停蹄得出了国。就像是两个人还在双人路一样，只不过这次换成了喻文波玩塔姆，追着王柳羿舔。

那时候姜承録已经回国去服兵役了，高振宁心里忍不住也会想，筛哥应该是个长情的人吧。  
从韩国到中国，从直播到打职业，无论在哪儿都会在房间里摆上一架黑色的电子琴，正面的墙上挂着那副意识流的画。  
他甚至可以想象，筛哥在韩国的房间，是不是也是淡蓝色的壁纸，简约的装修，靠墙放着一架钢琴，正对面挂着那幅画。  
可再长情的人，都会被时间消磨到无情，那些说不清道不明的情愫，最后变成书里一片泛黄的树叶，翻出来的时候怔愣片刻，然后随手又夹在某页。  
不知道还有没有机会提起。

八  
当年夺冠的六个人里，最后除了义进几乎都离开了这个圈子，宝蓝出国留学，喻文波打了几年也跟着去了。姜承録回国服完兵役好像也去念书了，他人好学天赋也高，做什么都是条出路。  
高振宁退役后尝试着自己开始做生意。头两年他极其自负，又是走到哪都爽快的性格，讲究义气情分，商圈里的人说话好听，但背地里可能又是另一套。  
他那点狗的直觉，也被奉承得失去了准头，飘高了总有跌的时候。  
最难应该是第三年，他的钱全套在朋友介绍的各种不明所以的投资里，开的网店货源出了问题，他也算是半个公众人物，被骂得狗血淋头，带着口罩一个人上海深圳北京三头跑。  
逼不得已的时候，他半夜给在英国的喻文波打电话借钱，稀里糊涂扯了一大堆怎么都开不了口。  
到最后喻文波说：“你他妈别是专门打电话来看我笑话的吧？”  
“没有，你借我点钱吧，我就去帮你劝劝蓝哥。”

最后也确实是喻文波的那笔钱救了火，高振宁那时候才从这场黄粱美梦中醒过来，回头看着这一路玩票，差点赔了前半辈子的所有积蓄，后怕得是一身冷汗。  
可他好就好在会长教训。被朋友坑过一次就知道留个心眼，名气耗尽了就脚踏实地做生意，阿谀奉承听着也知道自己几斤几两。  
到最后一个死局都被他生生盘活，人也在几年的摸爬滚打里，历劫般得脱胎换骨了一番。

将近190的典型北方男人，做事利落，出手阔绰，他是不缺女人的，无论是巅峰还是低谷。圈子里的莺莺燕燕太多，他没了年少时的玩心，应酬得身心俱疲。  
直接拒绝别人总归还是不留情面，他买了枚婚戒，戴在无名指上，应酬的时候亮亮手，明眼人都懂。  
有个喜欢了他很久的二代，娇生惯养的大小姐，还是察觉到了异常。后来她约他出来吃饭的时候，一张户籍证明就甩到了桌子上。  
“装什么装呢？你明明就没结婚！”  
高振宁愣了一下，摇手示意她附耳过来，然后他就在她耳朵边，轻声细语地说。  
“你知道你为啥查不出来吗？因为我老婆是个男人啊。”  
那个大小姐泼了他一脸酒，反手甩了一个耳光，踩着高跟鞋走了。  
高振宁边用餐巾擦脸边就开始笑，拿着毛巾的侍者都被吓的不敢上前。  
他在笑自己真的孬种，只有在这个时候，才敢承认心里一直忘不了姜承録。  
有些情感就像是山洪，左堵右截得藏了多少年，但凡是找到一个缺口，就一发而不可收。

九

戒指这个东西可真有意思，戴在食指和无名指，都是赤裸裸的信号。  
他又想起了姜承録食指上的那枚戒指，就像是卡在喉咙上的一根鱼刺，上不去下不来，一碰就咳嗽。  
这个时代要找一个人的联系方式多简单啊，但他不敢去找他，他害怕知道他过得很好，成家立业，也害怕他冰释前嫌，无所留恋。  
就像蓝哥对喻文波说的：“我不是不喜欢他了，我只是没有办法信任他。”  
高振宁知道自己没有那么大的气度，他比不上喻文波的隐忍，整整花了五年等到人回心转意。  
他害怕自己看到姜承録的时候，又变回二十岁那个野区里横冲直撞的少年，闪现冲进了人堆里，要么一波肥，要么送到死。

高振宁已经很久没有过这样的忐忑，恍惚间感觉自己回到了小时候，走在一夜大雪后的路上，先前被踏实的冰面被新雪掩盖，前路白茫茫一片。  
每一脚走下去都不知道是粗粝的实地，还是溜滑的冰面，随时都可能摔得人仰马翻，四脚朝天。

他学聪明了，学会蹲在草里，等待一个合适的契机。

喻文波和王柳羿的这个聚会，就是他等待的契机。  
姜承録服完兵役出来已经二十五岁了，又上了三年学，这两年才出来刚开始工作。感情生活倒是没查到，看上去并没有多少经验。  
高振宁看着手上的照片，只觉得好像这些年没有在姜承録身上留下什么痕迹。  
除了他没有任何修饰的手指，浑圆的指甲上，开始有了泛黄的烟纹。

高振宁换了一身衣服，白衬衣外一件深蓝色毛衣，黑色的大衣和羊绒围巾，他把手上的那枚戒指取了下来，能看见无名指上一道浅色的环形痕迹。  
他想了想，还是戴上了。  
姜承録出现的那刻，他有一瞬间的心跳停止，像是回到了十年前，两个人没有过任何隔阂和分别。  
“好久不见啊筛哥。”

所有的嘈杂都失去了声音，那种狗一样的警觉又回到了高振宁的身上，在人群中捕捉到姜承録闪躲的目光。  
他故作无意得在喝酒的时候，展露出手上的那枚戒指。  
姜承録落荒而逃，所有的试探，揣测都有了答案。  
他拿起外套，追了出去。

十  
进去的时候姜承録哭了，高振宁听见了那声幼兽般的呜咽，扩张足够的后穴却依旧瑟缩着，咬着他的下身动弹不得，但他没有停下来，坚定得向里面挺进着。  
到最深处的时候，他俯下身把姜承録抱在怀里，去亲吻他的眼泪，从眼角，到鼻梁，最后含住他的唇舌，纠缠厮磨。  
他们合二为一了，高振宁眼前走马灯一样浮现着这十年来的暧昧，试探，逃避和等待，像是卡在喉咙上的鱼刺顺着食管到了胃，漂泊的灵魂终于落了地。  
“别哭...”  
姜承録的身体是这样瘦削，深陷的锁骨和平直的腹肌，腰身紧致颀长，像是个羸弱的男孩。高振宁紧紧拥抱着他，他希望曾经的自己，也是这么勇敢得拥抱着怀中的这个人，而不是懦弱得推开。  
他抽动了起来，没有任何章法，像个初经人事的毛头小子。  
姜承録被撞得支离破碎，连呻吟都断断续续，他呜咽着又射了出来，清液沾湿在两个人的胸腹，一片湿淋淋的狼藉。  
还在高潮后的不应期，窄小的后穴嗫嚅着绞吸，高振宁没有把住门，狠狠得抽插了十几下，低吟着把自己埋到了最里面。  
赤身裸体的两个人拥抱着，高振宁手流连在筛哥的腰间，像是要描绘出所有的沟壑和纹路。他支起上半身换了个套，摸着姜承録还没合上的后穴，又把自己送了进去。

潮红混乱的夜终于清净下来，姜承録昏睡了过去，他的脸上还是未干的汗泪，脖颈胸前，一片青红乌紫的痕迹。  
高振宁抱着他，把自己手上的戒指取了下来，黑暗中摸着姜承録的手，轻轻得套在了他的中指上。

END

赶出来的文，结尾有点草率  
部分情节参考动漫过度呼吸（一定要去看，不长，很甜，还有肉）


End file.
